Three Words
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: Kyle muses on all of his friends, and enemies, and what three words can be used to explain them all.
1. Cartman

I don't own South Park.

Warning: No Gender Bending(the horror)

I HATE YOU

I hate you so much with every once of my being. I don't see why any one puts up with you.

I HATE YOU

I hate how stupid you are, and how it makes everyone around you stupid. I hate how you could do so much better if you apply yourself to unharmful things.

I HATE YOU

I hate that _he _gets along with you. I hate that you call me names, insult my beliefs, insult my friends, and insult my past.

I HATE YOU

I hate that you know my old friends, and that you know the old me. I hate that your my enemy.

I HATE YOU

I hate that you have confidence in the situations where I do not. I hate that your stupidity will always give you the confidence to do whatever you like.

I HATE YOU

I hate you, because you don't care as much as I do. You don't give away your money, so the peoples dreams won't die.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because you've tried to kill me. You've made me lie, made me cheat, made me give you money, made me doubt myself, and made me cry.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because sometimes when you act like you care, I actually believe you. I hate you because I'll know you won't change, so my feeling for you won't change.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because I care about you. I hate you because I want you to accomplish something in your life.

I HATE YOU.

I hate you because you make me want to do everything in my power to get you out of my life. I hate you because sometimes I want you to die.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because you make me hate. I's a feeling I don't usually have, but with you around it zooms out and controls my entire being.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because your my rival. I know you'll always be better than me, you tell me everyday, because you thing I don't know, but I do.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because there s no other way to describe it. I don't care, love, like, tolerate, or despise.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because there is no other way to describe it.

I HATE YOU.

I hate you the most because sometimes you're nice. Sometimes you make me laugh, and sometimes you make me smile when I want to frown.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because you helped fix me. I hate you because I owe you.

I HATE YOU

I hate you because I know you hate me. Right?

I HATE YOU

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I went about writing this by thinking about an actual person. It's so weird, because while I write these I realize how I can put people in my life into the places of people in Kyle's life. It's almost creepy.]


	2. Bebe

I don't own South Park.

I TOLERATE YOU

You are annoying, and talk to much, and have stupid hair, but I can tolerate it. You make me want to hit you to get you to shut up, but I tolerate you.

I TOLERATE YOU

You touched my ass without asking, but I can forget that and tolerate you. You hurt my feeling and insult me, but I also do it to you, so I can tolerate you.

I TOLERATE YOU

You're prettier than me. I shouldn't really care, but your prettiness is what keeps you from getting in a lot of trouble.

I TOLERATE YOU

You can say whatever your thinking. You can call my friends whore, or fags, and no one does anything.

I TOLERATE YOU

I could almost hate you, but I used to have a crush on you. So I don't, because I think you might be able to be nice if you tried.

I TOLERATE YOU

You do sometimes try. And when you do, it shows that with help you could do good, so I tolerate you.

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because you aren't as bad as the person I hate. You're a close second, but you never vowed to kill me.

I TOLERATE YOU

I can tolerate you, because sometimes you're nice. Like yesterday, when you said me and that person would make a good couple.

I TOLERATE YOU

I can tolerate you because sometimes, I almost like you. Then you say something stupid, and I want to hate you.

I TOLERATE YOU

I can tolerate you because tolerate is in the middle of hate and like. Sure there are others thing, but I like definite extremes.

I TOLERATE YOU

I can tolerate you because you get the If You Seek Amy joke. I mean, I tried to help Brittany Spears before she died, and this is the song she leaves behind?

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because you are friends with her, who's friends with her. In fact, sometimes, it seems like you are better friends with him than I am.

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because it would be mean to classify you in the same category as Cartman. He's a gigantic asshole, and even though you two get along okay, I can tell you know you're better than him.

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because one day I might like you. One day, you may be one of my options, and I don't need you thinking I hate you.

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because there is no other perfect word to describe it.

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because you helped fix me. I tolerate you because its the polite thing to do.

I TOLERATE YOU

I tolerate you because you tolerate me. Right?

I TOLERATE YOU

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is still creeping me out. I wrote it again about a friend, and it fit into my story perfectly. It makes me want to laugh and scream.]


	3. Wendy

i don't own south park

I DESPISE YOU

It's not your fault he likes me more, but you just get so angry at me about it, that on somedays I can't help but taunt you with what I can do that you can't.

I LIKE YOU

I also feel bad that he likes me more. So I'm polite enough to be nice to you on some days.

I DESPISE YOU

You think it's okay to be a slut. You talk about your new boyfriends, and don't even notice that it's hurting him.

I LIKE YOU

Show him reasons to hate you, it just makes him like me more.

I DESPISE YOU

You're a bitch. You used to be his so I couldn't ever say this, but that ended, but he still like you. That breaks me apart inside, but for once I don't despise you because of the thing with the one I love.

I LIKE YOU

You and the one I care about were good friends for a bit, but then I was able to get to know him even better than I already did. And that was thanks to you begging to get your science partners switched. Yeah, I was mad about losing the one I love to you. That died, just like your relationship, and when you wanted the one I care about, I had him.

I DESPISE YOU

The one I care about still cares about you, and that's cause he's a sweetie, but I can tell by the looks he gives you that he's getting sick of you.

I LIKE YOU

You're smart enough, and you show it, so I don't need to wish for you to do better. In fact maybe that's one of the reasons I despise you.

I DESPISE YOU

It is. You could be as smart as me if you tried. Possibly smarter. So I have to mess with your head so you don't beat me.

I LIKE YOU

On some days, I can have a fun conversation with you. We can bitch about the one I hate, and you can complain about the one I tolerate.

I DESPISE YOU

Even after we have our good moments, you always seem to do something to fuck it up. On good days, I ignore it. But most of the time it's a bad day, so I explode.

I LIKE YOU

When you explode, everyone knows it. You beat the crap out of everyone who had crossed you.

I DESPISE YOU

I wish I could do that. But I have to bottle it all in. I can't even whisper something bad under my breath. I can about the person I hate, but the buck stops there. Then I have to go back to being the good little smartie pants that everyone expects me to be.

I LIKE YOU

When someone says something stupid about me you'll stick up for me.

I DESPISE YOU

You'll remember that those words hurt me, and bring them up later.

I LIKE YOU

You're open to many views.

I DESPISE YOU

You criticizes what I eat. Maybe it's because the one I care about eats the same, because I provide it, or maybe its because you want to be the smart strange one.

I LIKE YOU

I'm kind of forced to. If we didn't get along people would get suspicious.

I DESPISE YOU

I'm kind of forced to. If there wasn't rivalry between us, our test grades would drop.

I LIKE YOU

I like you because I despise you.

I DESPISE YOU

I despise you because I like you.

I LIKE YOU?

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the only one that will have two things. There is only two chapters left!!! I need to use the word two one more time!!! Okay. Oh, and yes, I had to think of two people here. The only time it wasn't a certain person was the part about 'because of the thing with the one I love.' The rest was about one person. Why am I still talking? Whatev. Here's some love, please everybody, feel better.]


	4. Kenny

i don't own south park

I WANNA CARE

I truly want to care about you. It's not really fair for me to take you away from your friends and then not care at all about you.

I WANNA CARE

Sometimes I do care. I most definitely care about your grades. I don't want you to fail, because I might be blamed for it.

I WANNA CARE

I try not to sound selfish, but it's just the way I am. Very few people notice that I only care about my self, and your part of the big group that thinks what I do isn't in my nest interest.

I WANNA CARE

You seem to understand me. So I can try to understand you. And that counts as caring.

I WANNA CARE

Because you are supposedly one of my best friends. And you are, don't think the supposedly means your not, it just I don't seem to care for you as much as the others.

I WANNA CARE

I'm not going to lie, because I know you'll never read this, all those fun little drawing we did were only so I had something to do to fill time.

I WANNA CARE

I'm lying. Those comics seemed to complete me when they were around. I was really happy. But then you had to go and like that stupid girl.

I WANNA CARE

Purity rings are stupid. They just made you act like an idiot. I'm pretty sure you're not as pure as that purity ring made you out to be. I known I'm not at all as innocent as people see me to be.

I WANNA CARE

I don't know your home life. So I try to make your school life goo. If I can make you have fun at school, maybe I can make you forget your life at home.

I WANNA CARE

I know sometimes I'm busy with him, but I don't see why that means go off with the one I hate or the one I despise. (Or the one I tolerate if she's feeling like a whore on that day) But I forgive, and that's caring.

I WANNA CARE

You were the biggest help in fixing me when I was broken. So obviously I care about you because of that.

I WANNA CARE

But aside from that, I can never really think of one good reason why I care. I know I should care... but...sometimes I just don't.

I WANNA CARE

Sometimes I care more about my appearance then I do about you, and that makes me feel bad, but at least I'm trying to care.

I WANNA CARE

Sometimes, on good days, you'll make me food, and I'll joke around and say I should marry you. Of course you're one of the few who knows who I actually want to marry.

I WANNA CARE

I wanna care because you don't care that I'm different. So I shouldn't care that you're different either. But I still do.

I WANNA CARE

I am going to care for you, really truly, it will no longer be a lie...so please just wait until then.

I DO CARE

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: am i losing my touch? This one sounds bad to me...please review and cheer me up...so the last part doesn't suck.]


	5. Stan

i don't own South Park.

(and I can't please everybody*sigh* so if you hate Style, sorry for leading you on. Because this is in fact Style.)

WARNING: LAST CHAPTER

I LOVE YOU

We were friends when we were little. I mean we still are, but if i hadn't have known you when I was little, I might not love you like I do today.

I LOVE YOU

Even with your stupid friends, not saying that I'm not one of them, and with your stupid girlfriend, there is no way for me to deny that I love you.

I LOVE YOU

We've had some pretty crazy adventures. Of course that was when we were kids, so I'm not exactly sure if all those things happened.

I LOVE YOU

I love you because at one point or another I've hated you. Like when you tried to kill me because I figured out you were the one who crapped in the urinal. At that point I really wanted to kill you. I'm smart, why did you think I wouldn't figure it out.

I LOVE YOU

Even though you lead me one, tease me, and shamelessly flirt with me, I still love you. I love you even when you hurt me.

I LOVE YOU

You make me act more stupid than usual. I'm usually so smart, but around you, I need to know what page "alabar" is on. I think you see right through me, but you feel bad for me, so you don't say anything.

I LOVE YOU

Even when you go on dates with her, or try to get some of my friends, and sometimes me, to hook both of you up again I still love you. I hope that you'll get sick of her eventually and come to me.

I LOVE YOU

You are just like the person I hate. That's not one of the reasons I love, but the both of you are very alike.

I LOVE YOU

You make me cheat, and constantly drag me down to your level. But, then you protect me from creepy jerks, by working with me on class projects.

I LOVE YOU

I give you the answers I know, but you, always the gentleman, help me with the ones I'm confused about. I don't exactly know why they ask questions concerning the Christian religion on a lot of our homework, but at least I have you there to explain it to me.

I LOVE YOU

You're not perfect. I've caught you staring at my sweet ass before. But I also get caught up in your beautiful blue eyes. So in the end I guess we're pretty even.

I LOVE YOU

In third grade, we we're accused of spending to much time together. You, as expected, didn't hear the whole story. You only heard parts.

I LOVE YOU

I had a crush on you. You were kind enough to ignore it back then. You even joked about it. But back then we weren't high schoolers.

I LOVE YOU

I've loved you since then. You can say like, since it was just a crush, but you were the first boy that I had a crush on for the longest time.

I LOVE YOU

The one I tolerate was the first girl, but when I told her I liked her she laughed in my face. That left you. So I loved you.

I LOVE YOU

You actually haven't helped fix me at all. You are a constant reminder of the mistakes I made.

I LOVE YOU

But maybe, if you were to love me back, that would help fix me.

I LOVE YOU

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I have lost my touch. Nut that's okay, this is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll miss you first South Park Fanfiction. Bye!]


End file.
